Mil y un oportunidades
by Otps-dream
Summary: -Ni con mil y un oportunidades me caerías bien. -Acepto el reto. ¿Quién diría que un castigo iba a ser tan bueno? Poco a poco vas a caer en este juego aunque tal vez hayas caído ya. ¡OhIsobel lo prometido es deuda! No es gakuen
1. Reto

**Este fanfic está dedicado a OhIsobel por su excelente trabajo y a mi propio Hong[Te amo mucho 3], las principales personas que relaciono con esta pareja. Pienso que cada actualización se dé cuando OhIsobel suba algún capítulos a alguno de sus fics e-e [Mensaje oculto: ACTUALIZAAA] . Lastimosamente van a ser cortos puesto que sólo puedo escribir por el móvil hasta que arreglen mi ordenador, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo escribiendo. **

**Disclaimer: "Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia cuya trama cliché me pertenece completamente" **

Claramente el maldito profesor de sociales quería fastidiarle o estaba siendo sobornado por el imbécil de Lukas. Una cosa era pedirle que hablara de su historia y otra muy distinta admitir frente a toda su aula de clases-Véase "nórdicos"- que su pueblo había nacido gracias a Noruega. Así es como terminó un viernes en el aula de castigos. Un viernes dónde debería estar comiendo regalices . Un viernes dónde debería estar viendo películas. Un viernes dónde nadie lo iba a fastidiar.¡Por supuestamente no conocer su historia! Por lo menos los demás profesores eran más comprensivos con los otros alumnos y en esa sala, que casualmente todo el tiempo estaba a tope, no se veía un alma... Claro está, si lo descontabas a él.

Miró por la ventana y pudo divisar a los últimos alumnos que salían del instituto a sus respectivos países. Esa era una ventaja de la "Academia Internacional De Relaciones" , estudias con todos los países pero no te obligan a relacionarte (por muy irónico que suene) y en tu aula sólo estarán tus vecinos más allegados. Por suerte siempre se relacionó con pocos países, cuenta la leyenda que en el aula de África se vive una tensión muy amarga y casi la puedes cortar con un cuchillo... Si logras meter el cuchillo porque esa aula es la más abarrotada de gente casi ganando a Suramérica. También estaban las aulas pequeñas como en el caso de Norteamérica en la cuál sólo había una persona, América, y México que ocasionalmente intentaba colarse (*). En general todas las aulas le daban igual inclusive la suya propia, pero,definitivamente la única aula que le molestaba e irritable a Islandia era "Asia", si concretamos más "el %$¥&amp; % ¥€&amp;~ ¤+~*# chino que le metió los petardos en la mochila el primer día de clases" .

El joven islandés ya había comenzado a atentar contra la imagen de ese pobre chico en su mente, cuando la puerta del aula de castigo y el Rey de Roma entró en todo su esplendor. Claro que os preguntaréis ¿Y qué pasó después?

Bueno, ese maravilloso encuentro desencadenó a un silencio incómodo dónde ambos chicos se miraban con sus mejores caras neutrales. ¿Y luego? Más silencio. ¿Y después? Aún más silencio. ¿Y...? El punto es que fue un momento muy extraño para ambos hasta que el hongkones -o bien conocido como chino por nuestro protagonista- decidió hacer una observación muy relevante.

-Estás castigado o algo así - Señaló mientras caminaba hacia él y se sentaba a su lado con todo descaro .

-Posiblemente tú también lo estás ¿O vienes aquí por placer? -Sin molestarse a verle a la cara cogió su lápiz y comenzó a garabatear en su libreta.

-Como que estás en lo cierto - Tomando ese comentario como un sarcasmo el albino sólo atinó a fruncir el ceño- Nunca te he visto como un chico malo, has de ser terrible para que Gunnarson (*) te haga esto un viernes.

En ese momento el lápiz de Emil se zafó de su mano y éste cayó en la mesa. Ambas miradas chocaron entre sí y se fundieron la una en la otra. Nunca en su vida había visto ese color negro tan envolvente en ninguna otra mirada, parecía que fuesen sólo piedras que sustituyesen a sus ojos, no le impresionaría fuesen lentillas "o algo así".

-¿Me puedes explicar cómo mierda conoces al profesor Gunnarson?

-Es un profesor o algo así -El asiático se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de restarle importancia.

-Sólo le da clases a mi aula.

-Hemos hablado por los pasillos.

\- Él sólo habla sueco(*).

-Pero también habla islandés o algo así.

-¿Y desde cuándo hablas TÚ islandés?

-Desde que supe que existías ¿Acaso eres un stalker? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-¡Aquí el stalker eres tú! -Se levantó y le miró furioso, con su rostro completamente rojo- Apuesto a que fue tu culpa que estemos aquí hoy ¡Hay mejores formas de llamar la atención a alguien que te gusta!

-¿Yo te gusto? - Hong Kong arqueo una ceja y le devolvió la mirada sin perturbación alguna- Creo que vas muy rápido...

-¡Espera! ¡Eres tú quién va muy rápido! ¡Nadie ha dicho que me gustes!

-No lo has negado, así que he de suponer...

-¡No supongas nada!

-Pero estás muy rojo y además gritas... -Inmediatamente el nórdico se sentó y bajó la cabeza- No tiene nada de malo que te guste un chico, es normal.

-Pero que a mi no me gustas... Es más me caes mal -Le dirigió una "amorosa" mirada y se escuchó un crujir de dientes y todo.

-¿Cómo te voy a caer mal si no me conoces?

-¿Qué cómo...? ¡Estallaste mi mochila el pri-! - En eso fue callado por el maldito chino que le había puesto la mano en la boca.

-Hablas mucho.

Y entonces otro silencio incómodo se adueñó de la situación, con el moreno observando a Emil y éste sonrojado a más no poder con la mano de alguien más en su boca. Entonces fue cuando vino a su mente una treta tan antigua e infantil que no tenía porque fallar. Evitando pensárselo mucho lamió la palma de la mano que le cubría la boca pero el resultado no fue exactamente el que esperaba, ¡el maldito hongkones estaba sonriendo! ¡Tenía una maldita sonrisa en su boca! ¡Y él había lamido la mano derecha de un hombre! ¡LA MANO DERECHA!(*)

-Si quieres insinuarte no tienes que ser tan obvio y atrevido, con ver tu sonrojo un poco más me hubiese bastado o algo así -Comentó Hong Kong pícaramente mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca y le guiñaba el ojo.

-¡Deja de hacer suposiciones ridículas! ¿Para qué yo querría insinuarmele a un acosador feo ? -Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

\- Muchas chicas dicen que soy sexy, tal vez si me dieras una oportunidad te lo puedo comprobar.

-Ni con mil y un oportunidades me caerías bien, menos se diga considerarte sexy -Murmuró mirandole de reojo y estremeciendose al notar el brillo en los dos pozos negros del otro.

-¿Mil oportunidades y un? Me parece que con dos o tres estaría bien pero si tú me las concedes...Puedo empezar ahora o algo así -Antes de que el islandés terminara de voltearse para preguntarle a que se refería, lo agarró de los hombros y, casi en cámara lenta, rozó los labios de ambos.

No es que Islandia nunca hubiese sido besado en su vida, para nada, lo que pasa es siempre es diferente cuando alguien de tu mismo sexo lo hace. Sentir el calor del otro sobre su cara le hacía derretirse lentamente, aunque fuese sólo un roce de labios su corazón estaba apunto de estallar ¿Te imaginas si le estuviese besando el cuello o...? En su mente se dio una cachetada mental lo suficientemente fuerte para detener el rumbo de sus pensamientos, pero no para evitar que moviese su cabeza hacia Hong Kong buscando más contacto. Aunque éste lo decepcionó alejándose él con una sonrisa.

-Acepto el reto - Y sin más, se levantó de su silla encaminandose a la entrada. Poco antes de salir se detuvo y volteó a verle- Gunnarson se fue hace una hora, el lunes ven a verme en el patio de atrás.

Y se fue... Dejándole allí con cara de estúpido y

su corazón latiendo a mil por hora ¿Quién se creía? Sin dejar de maldecirlo cogió sus cosas y salió de la escuela. Definitivamente el lunes no iba a ir a verlo, no, por supuesto que no ¡Al diablo con sus mil oportunidades! ¡Podía irse al infierno!

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mientras en casa de los nórdicos~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

-Estoy preocupado por él.

-Tranquilo, tal vez ya debe venir de camino a casa... Aunque sigo sin creer que hayas aceptado hacerle eso a Emil- Comentó un danés acariciando la espalda de su acompañante.

-Prefiero que esté fuera de casa cuando tenemos sexo.

-¿Eh? Pero Norge~ Nosotros hacemos el amor~

-Si sigues hablando vas a dormir afuera.

Porque sí, Hong Kong sólo tuvo la buena suerte de pasar por ahí cuando Islandia estaba "castigado" , de ahora en adelante tendría que estarse agradecido a Noruega y Dinamarca por darle mil oportunidades que él sabría aprovechar.

**(*) Y Canadá, pobrecito. **

**(*) Gunnarson es el apellido del profesor de sociales de los nórdicos solamente, es islandés. **

**(*) Me imaginé a los nórdicos con un acuerdo de que, dependiendo del día, cada profesor hablaría un idioma distinto. **

**(*) La mano derecha, si eres pervertida entenderás o recordarás que hacen los hombres con su mano derecha. **

**¡Gracias por leer! Si os gustó podéis acosar a OhIsobel para que actualice pronto uwu. **


	2. Conocerte (Parte 1)

**Este capítulo en especial está dedicado a Bakka por ayudarme cuando lo necesité y mostrarse tan emocionada con la historia. **

**Disclaimer: "Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia cuya trama cliché me pertenece completamente" **

_Tic tac tic tac tic tac_

Los minutos pasaban cada vez más lentos y tediosos, casi parecía que quisieran provocarle un ataque de ansiedad. Trató de enfocarse en lo que decía el profesor ¿De qué mierda era esa clase? Sutilmente hojeo las páginas de clases anteriores, hasta darse cuenta que estaba en Tecnología y que Lukas le clavaba la mirada desde su asiento. Mejor dicho, cuando vino a percatarse, no sólo él le miraba sino que todos en el aula estaban viéndole.

-Señor Steilson ¿Tiene alguna prisa? -El profesor le dedicó esa mirada tan especial que sólo tienen las personas amargadas en la vida. ¿Cómo todos se habían dado cuenta de su nerviosismo? Aah, estaba zapanteando, era demasiado obvio.

-No, yo -Ese pensamiento le pasó un segundo por la mente pero fue suficiente para que su lengua se adelantase a cualquier cosa razonable y soltase- La verdad no me siento bien ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?

Inmediatamente Lukas se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia él, Tino quedó petrificado, Mathias gritó y Berwald... Berwald siguió escribiendo en sus apuntes, esa materia no la llevaba muy bien. En fin, está bien que Emil Steilson fuese el alumno perfecto y que no faltase a clases aunque tuviera un volcán en media erupción dentro de sí, ¡Pero esa era una reacción un tanto exagerada ! Cuando su supuesto hermano fue a medirle el pulso el profesor le mandó a sentarse.

-Creo que el señor Steilson estaría mejor si lo atendiera la enfermera, tiene permiso, vaya- Por supuesto que me miraba con recelo pero siendo yo un alumno tan bueno no tenía porqué negarse.

-Yo lo llevaré - Se ofreció inmediatamente Lukas pero el profesor lo obligó a sentarse otra vez.

-Él puede cuidarse a sí mismo, adelante, vaya-Antes de que alguien pudiera objetar algo más salió del aula como alma que lleva el diablo.

Si se sentía mal, imposible no hacerlo cuando esa escena se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, e incluso eso no era lo más fastidioso ¡Cómo se le ocurría citarlo sin darle una hora! ¡Iba a estar todo el día ner-! ¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando ahora? Ni siquiera tenía pensado ir a verlo. No iba a ir. No quería ir. Pero ya estaba a veinte pasos del patio, tampoco perdería nada por saber que pasaría. Tampoco tuvo que buscar mucho, allí tirado bajo la sombra de un árbol estaba el asiático.

-Si viniste -Saludó Hong Kong mirándole sin expresión alguna -Llegas tarde .

-¿Cómo voy a llegar tarde? Nunca dijiste cuando tenía que venir.

-Pensé que iba a ser cómo en las películas- Se encogió de hombros y alargó una mano pretendiendo que el islandés le ayudase a levantarse- ¿Ayer estabas tan atrevido y hoy ni siquiera quieres tocarme? -Dijo al ver que no quería ayudarle.

-¡Deja de interpretar las cosas como tú quieras! - Se escuchó un gruñido muy "tierno" - De todas formas ¿Para qué querías verme?

\- Vamos a salir obviamente -Aquel comentario hizo arquear una ceja al albino y obviamente no pudo reprimir las ganas de bufar.

-¿A dónde? ¿A la cafetería o a la sala de maestros? .

-Muy gracioso pero no, vamos a fugarnos- La cara del islandés fue tal poema que su acompañante no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- En-entonces primero déjame avisar.

-Creo que no entiendes el concepto de "fugarse"-Recalcó haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Claro que lo entiendo pero si Noruega se entera te mata.

-Ya lo tengo todo arreglado, sólo deja tu mochila aquí y no podrá rastrearnos.

-No me refie... -Se quedó callado unos segundos procesando lo que le había dicho- ¿Rastrearnos? ¿De qué hablas? -El hongkones terminó levantándose solo y quitándole la mochila.

-Esto no es un simple juego de conquistas dónde puedo ver los resultados en Internet, esta es una complicada guerra en la que debo estar un paso arriba de Noruega -Sin remordimientos lanzó las dos mochilas al arbusto más cercano.

-En resumen ¿Has estado investigando mi vida?.

-No puedes enamorar a alguien que no conoces.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Eso se le llama acoso y- !

-Te recuerdo que tú me diste mil y una oportunidades, no voy a desaprovecharlas -Empezó a caminar hacia la salida dejando al otro con sus insultos en la boca.

Y así fue cómo ambos terminaron sentados en un autobús en Estados Unidos(*), el asiático mirando directamente a los ojos al chico albino que sólo sabía rehuirle la mirada. Después de más o menos media hora de viaje ya estaban en la mitad de Nueva York, con uniformes escolares y todo el resto del día para ellos.

-Vamos a comprarte una sudadera, no debemos llamar la atención.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? -A modo de respuesta el otro chico se quitó la chaqueta de la escuela y la dejó en una banca que había a su lado- Alguien se la puede llevar...

-Eso es lo de menos -Despreocupadamente se desabrochó unos cuantos botones.

\- Que despilfarro.

-Allá hay un Starbucks, vamos.

Y de nuevo estaba siendo arrastrado, aunque pudo fijarse mientras se alejaban de la banca que el hongkones dio una última mirada a su chaqueta y sonrió. Sólo por curiosidad miró de reojo hacia atrás y vio a una niña descalza con la chaqueta de su amigo puesta que les sonreía abiertamente. Woah, definitivamente su percepción de ese chico cambiaba cada segundo.

-Emil -Llamó su atención y señaló una típica sudadera blanca con el logo de la cafetería - ¿La quieres?

No tuvo que darle dos ojeadas para negar con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso quieres que parezca Gasparín(*)? -Eso provocó una ligera carcajada al asiático que le a acarició la cabeza y se le acercó un poco más.

-Créeme, con ese sonrojo que tienes no te ves cómo un fantasma - Le apartó la mano con un cabezazo y exasperó los ojos.

-Adelante, cómo quieras.

Por supuesto le compró la sudadera, por supuesto el moreno hizo que posaran para un selfie y pero no compraron comida allí, al contrario, lo llevó hasta un típico puesto de perritos calientes dónde un típico americano les arrolló con una charla sobre el último juego de los Yankees(*) mientras les atendía.

-¿Alguna vez has estado en Nueva York?

-No sé si te habrás percatado, pero estudiamos aquí -Ese comentario sólo hizo arquear una ceja al otro.

-No me refiero a sólo estar en la Academia ¿Has escuchado a los músicos callejeros?¿O ido a ver cómo hacen parkour en los parques?¿O visto un juego de béisbol en vivo? -En sus ojos sólo había emoción.

-No, la verdad no. Ni siquiera me he asomado por las ventanas del avión cuando llegamos.

-Entonces no nos alcanzará todo el día, pero si en verdad quisiera mostrarte algo... -Sonrió de lado- Vamos a Chinatown.

-¿No podías ser más estereotipado? -Se burló arqueando una ceja.

-Tengo orgullo por la cultura asiática, ¿Me dirás tú que no vas todos los domingos al Ikea?

-En serio, ya empieza a darme miedo.

-¿Si te doy miedo cómo es qué estás aquí en un principio?- El islandés sólo atinó a desviar la mirada.

-¿Chinatown está cerca o podemos tomar un taxi? Siempre he querido tomar un taxi en Nueva York.

_999_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mientras tanto en la academia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

-Han pasado 2 horas y ni rastro de él-Murmuró Lukas caminando de un lado a otro del aula. Allí sólo estaban él y Tino, mientras que Berwald y Mathias no se veían por ninguna parte.

-Puede que se haya ido a casa...

-Me hubiera avisado y la señal del gps apunta al jardín.

-Sigo sin entender porqué no confías en él, ya es bastante mayor.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Mathias y Berwald entraron con la mochila de Emil en el aula.

-No encontramos a Isu.

-P'ro 'qu' h'y 'lg' qu' no t' v' g'st'r (Traducido por bing: Pero aquí hay algo que no te va a gustar) -Dijo Suecia entregandole una nota a Noruega.

_"¿Os molesta prestarmelo un día? Att-XL"_

**(*) La Academia está allí porque es dónde está la actual sede de la ONU.**

**(*)Gasparín, Casper, como quieras llamarlo sigue siendo un fantasma. **

**(*) Equipo de Béisbol. **

**Mención especial a Klan por haber desvirgado el fic ¡Gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado! **

**Gracias también a todos los que siguen la historia y la han puesto como favorita. **

**OhIsobel espero que ahora sepas lo que es esperar un día por una historia prometida e^e.**

**Esperen la segunda parte~ y gracias (Ósea que OhIsobel actualice pronto) **


	3. Conocerte (Parte 2)

**¡Muchas gracias por los favoritos y los que siguen la historia! ¡Y sobretodo gracias a Isobel por coger mi corazón y romperlo, triturarlo, desgarrarlo, pisotearlo y escupirlo! :D aún te falta quemarlo así que actualiza pronto~**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Sobreviviente porque me encantan sus historias y como disculpa por confundirla con otra autora ¡Perdona! Y también felicidades a mi bakka por cumplir años~**

**Disclaimer: creo que ya sabéis que va aquí, pues todo eso y hoy agrego que la canción I'm happy no me pertenece, sólo la puse para darle publicidad uwu.**

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do_

La maldita canción sonaba en el coche y daba un agradable ambiente. Y debería ser un momento agradable. Si no fuese por el horrible momento vivido para poder conseguir ese taxi tal vez se la estarían pasando bien. Pero ¿Qué pasó para que tuviesen esas caras de amargados? En realidad no fue un sólo hecho, fue una cadena de accciones y reacciones que desencadenaron a una horrible guerra por conseguir un taxi. Tal vez si no hubiese llovido la gente no hubiera peleado tanto por lograr conseguir ese maldito taxi. Tal vez una mujer no habría golpeado a Hong y éste no habría caído sobre Emil. Tal vez de esa forma el hermoso cabello de Emil no estaría goteando de lo que él esperaba que fuese lodo. Incluso si el taxista no tuviese esa sonrisa y compartiese el mal humor general de Emil todo sería mejor.

-Como que me gustas más rubio o algo así- Comentó el asiático con un deje divertido en la voz.

-Cállate si sabes apreciar tu vida .

Por supuesto que el moreno se rió de eso y claro que le dieron un tierno capón. Emil miró la ventana cómo si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo y otra vez todo fue envuelto por la pegajosa melodía de la radio. A los cinco minutos no pudo resistirlo más y estaba por lanzarle una zapatilla al taxista pero declinó, no había sido fácil subir ahí para que los bajaran tan rápido. Y entonces fue cuando lo entró la curiosidad, lentamente un pequeño sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas y miró de reojo al otro chico.

-Esto... ¿Por qué diablos no te has molestado en decirme tu nombre? -Así pues el asiático sólo supo arquear una ceja.

-¿Has dejado que te bese, te estás fugando conmigo y no sabes mi nombre?

-¡No me lo has dicho! ¿Cómo quieres qué lo sepa, inteligente de la vida?

-Temo que él tiene la razón, podrías haber preguntado antes -Agregó el taxista con una sonrisa bajando el volumen de la radio.

-¡Usted no se meta si va a apoyarle a él! -Bien, ahora el taxista también entraba en parte de esa ridícula conversación.

-Me duele en el alma que no te importe- El asiático fingió estar afectado y suspirar.

-Deberías disculparte con tu novio, chico.

-¡Él no es mi novio! -Recalcó de inmediato Emil.

-Todavía- Puntualizó Hong.

-¡Ah! ¿En serio? No te preocupes, hermano, el amor siempre vence.

-A usted nadie lo ha invitado, disculpe-Se cruzó de brazos el albino y volteo la vista a la ventana.

-Claro que si -Una sexy sonrisa adornó el rostro del moreno- Ey, nosotros bajamos aquí ¿Cuánto es?

-¡Nada! La verdad me recordáis a mi y a mi esposo cuando era joven-El taxista rió avergonzado y les dio una tarjeta- Llamad a vuestro amigo Diego si necesitáis algo.

Emil cogió la tarjeta muy sonrojado para luego agradecer al taxista con un cabezazo a secas y el otro chico le deseó suerte con su esposo. Ambos bajaron y se encontraron con la entrada del famoso barrio chino frente a ellos. Hong Kong le cogió de la mano y le guió adentro.

Decir que Emil estaba emocionado era poco decir, se sentía en una de esas películas de acción dónde los ninjas modernos corrían por encima de la gente peleando, sólo claro que sin ninjas. Había mucha gente y los fuertes olores que caracterizaban a la cultura asiática te penetraban salvajemente la nariz.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ver a algunos chicos que practicaban artes marciales, hasta incluso el propio Hong Kong se animó a participar en un par de batallas para que su acompañante quedara impresionado o, tal vez, para que no tuviese ganas de escaparse de esa "cita". Después decidieron,vamos que el asiático lo jaló y no pudo decir que no, caminar buscando alguna tienda interesante u otro tipo de entretenimiento gratuito. Ese lugar era genial aunque tuviese el pelo enlodado nadie le miraba con reproche ¿O era la compañía del moreno le que le hacía sentirse así?

-¿Qué onda con eso? -Se detuvo Emil señalando una tienda roja.

-Una tienda de muebles- Se encogió de hombros el otro sin darle demasiada importancia.

-...¿No me digas que es la copia china de Ikea?

-Pues no, se llama Aeki. **(*)**

\- Eso es Ikea al revés.

-Eres muy racista con eso o algo así.

-Ya claro, allí está la... -No pudo terminar la frase porque sintió una palmada en su culo... ¡En su culo!

-Oye, guapo~ ¿Quieres pasarla bien?

Cuando quiso dar la vuelta para ver quién había sido pero el asiático le cogió la cara y le miró directo a los ojos ¿Acaso su mirada siempre había sido tan fría?

-¿Por qué no entras y compruebas que no es una copia china? Ve tú primero, yo voy a comprar unas bebidas- Algo en su tono de voz hizo que Emil asintiera y fuera a la tienda sin replicar nada.

Evitó mirar hacia atrás y cuando ya estuvo dentro se dedicó a mirar los productos sin interés alguno. Si era un Ikea chino y una de las mejores copias chinas que había visto en su vida, incluso casi imaginó que era un domingo cualquiera Tino viendo las lámparas, Berwald cuidando a Peter y a Hanamatago, Mathias gritando de dolor por culpa de Lukas. Vaya, casi parecía que de verdad estaba allí Den. Espera, que esos gritos si son reales.

-NORU, PERDÓN, PERDÓN- Se oyó por toda la tienda y Emil reaccionó rápidamente volteando para darle la espalda a toda la tienda.

-Cállate, haces mucho ruido, vas a asustarlos sí están aquí - Esa definitivamente era la voz de Lukas

¿Pero qué diablos estaban haciendo allí? Pregunta tonta, claro que buscarlo, sólo con darse la vuelta tendría la oportunidad de terminar esa cita/secuestro y volver a casa, pero no quería. Nunca lo habían tratado como a un igual, nunca se había imaginado lo que era comer en la calle o conocer gente normal, Hong no lo estaba aprisionando así que rápidamente sus prioridades fueron colocadas sobre la mesa. Tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

-Disculpe, ¿No habrán pasado por aquí un chico albino y un asiático vestidos como nosotros? -Emil sonrió, su cabello sucio y el cambio de ropas les habían dado cierta ventaja así que no espero siquiera a oír lo que respondió la dependienta sino que salió de la tienda a paso rápido chocando en la entrada con el moreno.

-¿Qué pas-? -El islandés le tapó la boca y lo arrastró lejos de la tienda.

-¡Noruega y Dinamarca están aquí! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!- Dijo apurado e intentó jalarlo pero el otro se quedó rígido -¿Qué pasa? Vamos, dame tu teléfono para llamar a Diego .

-¿Estás diciendo que no quieres que te encuentren? -Un silencio incómodo flotó entre ambos hasta que de reojo pudieron ver como Lukas y Mathias salían del Aeki.

-Hablamos de eso luego- Respondió Islandia y el asiático fue rápido cogió a Emil a lo princesa de cuento y le plantó un ligero beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo (pasando por encima del cuerpo inconsciente de alguien).

-Coge mi teléfono del bolsillo y llama a Diego- Aunque aún un poco en shock por el beso, obedeció y marcó al taxista. Al tercer ring le cogió.

-Hola, Diego al habla ¿Quién- ?

-Diego no hay tiempo, soy el chico de antes ¿Estás cerca de dónde nos dejaste?

-¡Ah, claro! Justo estoy ahí tomando un descanso ¿Por?

-Esperanos ahí.

-Va, soy el del coche amarillo** (*)**-Y colgó.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaban entrando al coche de Diego y éste sólo les hecho una pícara mirada.

-¿Y bien?¿Necesitáis un motel urgente? -Antes de que cierta persona empezara a insultar al taxista, Hong interrumpió.

-Al aereopuerto JFK, lo más rápido posible, por favor -Sin más palabras Diego arrancó a toda velocidad maniobrando con el volante para esquivar otros coches.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Matasteis a alguien? -Preguntó sin despegar la vista del camino.

-Su hermano nos está persiguiendo.

-No es mi hermano -Puntualizó Emil.

-¿Que manías con negar tu relación con todos?- Rió Diego acelerando.

-¡Eso no viene al caso ahora! -Refunfuñó el aludido y entonces se percató de algo- ¿Cómo vamos a viajar sin documentos ? -El hongkones lo miró como si no hubiese contemplado ese panorama.

-Mi esposo es piloto, tiene una pequeña nave para viajes largos si necesitáis un capote puedo llamarlo -Comentó el chófer sacando su teléfono.

-Por favor -Hablaron las dos naciones a la vez.

Después de un empalagoso diálogo, en el cuál Diego no bajó de los 190 km/h (lo que dio mucho miedo), éste les preguntó cuál era su destino.

-Noruega-Respondió sin dudar el asiático a lo que se llevó una mirada confusa de Islandia.

-¿Se puede saber qué te has tomado? ¿Cómo vamos a ir a la casa de Lukas?

-¿No es lógico? Allí nunca nos va a buscar.

-Eso... Es demasiado inteligente.

-Tengo mis momentos- Bromeó con su sexy sonrisa.

Ya estaba casi oscureciendo cuando llegaron al aeropuerto y Diego les presentó a su esposo, Alejandro. Ambos compartieron unas cuantas palabras mientras los dos jóvenes compraban algo para cenar y se despidieron amorosamente como si le costase separarse. Alejandro, Hong Kong y Emil subieron al avión del primero, después de que las naciones agradecieran mil veces a Diego por toda su ayuda y partieron rumbo a Noruega.

Albino y moreno se acomodaron en la parte de atrás del avión, para poder descansar un rato. Cuando estaba apunto de caer dormido, el islandés sintió que lo abrazaban y acercaban al pecho de alguien, por ende no pudo evitar acurrucarse más contra esa persona que no era ni más ni menos que el hongkones. Unos labios se acercaron a su oído y susurraron con voz dulce.

_-Mi nombre es Xiang Long_.

_998_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mientras en casa de los asiáticos.

-¿No sentís que falta alguien?

-Yo estoy aquí, no importa si falta alguien más- daze~

-Tiene que ser ese niño dolor de cabeza-aru.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarlo, dah.

-Tienes razón... ¡Aiya! ¿¡Cuándo entraste tú!?

-¿Eh? Yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo, dah~

-¡Hey! ¡El pecho de aniki es mío, daze!

-¿Por qué nunca hay tranquilidad aquí, aye?

**(*) Lugar puramente ficticio**

**(*) Todos los taxis de NY son amarillos**

**Pues eso, aquí termina la etapa gakuen del fic y comienza lo bueno~ Espero que os haya gustado y si os gustó ayudadme en mi movimiento pro-independentista de torturen a Lan y que Hong vuelva con Emil~**

**Recuerden mucho a Diego, va a ser muy importante en la historia uwu además que me gustó el OC y no podría sacarlo tan fácil.**

**¡Y sí! ¡Próximo capítulo debut de los asiáticos! Porque no podía estar más difícil esto~**

**Pd- Un review no mata a nadie u/-/u**

**Hasta que OhIsobel actualice~**


	4. Boda, perversiones y Noruega (Parte 1)

**Este y el próximo capítulo van especialmente dedicados a mi Hongkie que no me ha dado amor desde hace mucho (Indirecta )**

**Disclaimer aquí ¡Y disfruten! Sobretodo disfruten el comienzo del este capítulo. **

Poco a poco empezó a moverse causándole espasmos y más gemidos. Podía sentir como se abría paso en su interior. Cada movimiento la acercaba cada vez un paso más al orgasmo.

-Me... vengo-Murmuró entre jadeos.

\- Que poca resistencia- El asiático se acercó a sus labios y justo cuando iba a besarle...

-Emil, Emil- Susurraba una voz mientras alguien lo zarandeaba con cariño.

No quería despertar, quería volver a sentir los labios de Hong Kong sobre los su- ¿¡Qué mierda estaba pensado !? Abrió los ojos violentamente y su cara se encendió como un farolillo rojo, sólo al darse cuenta que tenía al lado a su compañero que sonreía sensualmente y entonces un montón de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente: Persecución, taxi, huida, Noruega, motel y ...Xiang.

-¿La pasaste bien, Emil?

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora? -Refunfuñó haciéndose un ovillo para ocultar el "amigo" de sus pantalones.

-De tu sueño húmedo o algo así- Y sin ningún descaro se le subió encima- No es justo que me provoques gimiendo en mi propia cama~ Por cierto soy Xiang, no Shian.

Aunque estuviese recién despierto la mente de Emil empezó a trabajar a mil por hora y lanzó una patada al otro logrando separarlo lo suficiente para huir al baño y encerrarse. Ahora tenía otro par de problemas que agregar a su lista, un hongkones que maullaba como gatita en celo frente a la puerta del baño y un amigo despierto entre sus piernas, claramente sin agregar al chico con complejo de hermano psicópata que lo buscaba por todo el mundo y la inquietante sensación de estar en la casa de la persona de la que huía. Suspiró antes de declinar por tomar una ducha fría, no podía vivir con todos esos problemas al mismo tiempo, si tan sólo tuviese una cubeta para solucionar el problema de la puerta... Bah, saldría cuando ya no hubiesen ruidos fuera, él más que nadie deseaba que todos los problemas se solucionaran con una ducha, pero no el agua helada podría borrar ese momento vivido. Ya estaba por salir de la ducha cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y un asiático entró como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Sal de aquí! - Hong Kong no le hizo mucho caso sino que cerró la puerta con seguro y le fue hacia dónde él para taparle la boca.

-Shhh -Hizo un gesto de silencio con una mano- Están aquí.

Diablos.

Los habían encontrado con pocas horas de huida. Ya casi podía oír a Lukas riñendole cuando un grito femenino rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hay sólo una cama! ¡Aniki sólo hay una cama! ¡Tienen que haber dormido juntos! -Se escuchó hablar a una chica.

\- Creo que Xiang-kun tendrá que hacerse responsable de ese pobre muchacho, habrá que casarlos...

-¡Si! ¡Aquí cerca hay un barrio chino! ¡Si organizamos todo ahora pueden estar casados para mañana!

-¡Aiya! -Se escuchó un golpe seco- ¿No los hemos encontrado y ya estáis planificando una boda?

-Hablando de eso ¿No estarán en el baño, aye~?

-¡Yong Soo usa patada made in Korea contra la puerta, aru!

-Está inconsciente, aye.

-Agh, está bien ¡Ataque de wook, aru! -Y un segundo después la puerta del baño estaba en el suelo y en el umbral había un chino con un gran wook en la mano.

-Viejo, ¿Acaso tienes que gritar todos lo ataques qué haces? -Saludó un Hong Kong sin ninguna vergüenza.

Y entonces comenzó el silencio, era raro que estuviesen encerrados pero más raro aún es que uno de ellos estuviese desnudo y el otro le tapase la boca.

-Retiro lo dicho, tenemos que casarlos, ahora, aru.

-¡Si~ Boda~! -Gritó Taiwán levantando los brazos en el aire y dando saltitos. A Emil no le hacía ninguna clase especial para saber quiénes eran ellos, pero no sabía cómo catalogarlos hasta que oyó la chorrada de la boda, en ese momento y sólo ese momento supo que eran una amenaza.

-...¡No es lo que parece! -Casi todos le devolvieron la mirada significativamente y el islandés bajó la mirada.

-¿Por qué no dejáis a Emil vestirse y hablamos sobre eso en un rato?

China miró a Hong Kong. Hong Kong el devolvió la mirada. Taiwán enviaba invitaciones de boda por su teléfono. Japón dibujaba el vestido de Islandia. Islandia moría de vergüenza. Tailandia planchaba ropa para que usara el pobre Islandia. Ósea, un propia escena digna de esta historia.

-Sólo 15 minutos, si no estáis en la cafetería de abajo despertaremos a Korea- En eso a la habitación entró dicho personaje pero antes de que dijera palabra ya le habían lanzado un dardo tranquilizante- 15 minutos- Repitió China mientras todos salían de la habitación y lo dos se quedaban solos.

En el momento en que se cerraron las puertas de la habitación Xiang ya estaba cogiendo su chaqueta y lanzándole ropa a Emil.

-Tenemos dos opciones, o huir ahora mismo o casarnos y aunque la según darle tienta mucho creo que a ti no o algo así.

-Definitivamente no vamos a casarnos -Puntualizó el islandés cogiendo sus ropajes rápidamente.

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece un viaje de Luna de Miel adelantado? -Cuando volteó a verlo pudo ver que sacaba unas llaves de coche.

-¿De quién son esas llaves?

-De Yao, el pobre está muy viejo para darse cuenta y tal.

Por supuesto que el albino aceptó la explicación y con ayuda del otro salió por la ventana para bajar por las escaleras de emergencia. Ya abajo buscaron una especie de furgoneta roja que servía para los viajes largos de emergencia a los asiáticos.

-Por lo menos ahorraremos dinero en hospedaje- Murmuró Emil al ver las dos colchonetas de la parte de atrás- Hablando de eso ¿A dónde iremos?

-Escuché de un parque de diversiones en la ciudad. Vamos a ir ahí.

-Ni siquiera me preguntaste si quiero ir- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Sé que tu orgullo te obliga a decir no, la vamos a pasar bien ¿Acaso no te has divertido conmigo? -Le sonrió sensualmente mientras encendía la furgoneta.

-En tus sueños.

-Y parece ser que en los tuyos también~ .

-¡Cierra la boca y conduce al maldito parque!

Xiang solamente se encogió de hombros y salió del estacionamiento, ambos inconscientes de que en una parte del motel la familia del moreno los buscaba por todas partes mientras organizaban una boda a la vez.

El camino al parque fue mágico, la sensación de ser libres, el paisaje nórdico que le hacía sentir en casa, las pegadizas canciones que cantaba Hong Kong en su idioma, todos esos elementos se mezclaban y creaban un ambiente de película que para Is era irreal. Casi se queja al ver que estaban cerca del parque, casi. Ambos bajaron de la furgoneta y discutieron un rato sobre cómo debían actuar dentro.

-Así nos ahorramos muchas explicaciones, tú y yo no parecemos hermanos y decir que somos sólo amigos como que es sospechoso.

-¿Si te digo que acepto vas a dejar de fastidiar?

-¿Eso es un si rebuscado? -Emil se encogió de hombros y el otro le lanzó una mirada pícara- Te prometo que seré el mejor novio del mundo.

-Sigue soñando.

-Es gratis -Y con eso lo llevó de la mano hasta la entrada del parque "ignorando" el lindo sonrojo del albino y sus insultos nada lindos.

_997_

-¿Dices que es posible que mi hermano se haya fugado con Hong Kong a mi país , además de que estén huyendo también de la familia de dicha persona porque los quieren casar y ellos decidieron pasar un día en el parque?

Inglaterra subió la mirada de su bola de cristal sólo para asentir dudosamente, tal vez aquello sonaba un poco fuerte dicho así. Pero Noruega no opinó lo mismo y se levantó de su silla.

-Ya entiendo porque tu magia es un fiasco -Agregó antes de salir a buscar a Mathias para ir a Hong Kong esa misma tarde, no iba a dejar que un cualquiera se llevase a su hermanito a su antojo. Ya lo vería.

Y así fue como Arthur tuvo el cuidado de llamar a Japón esa misma tarde, para avisarle que tuviese cuidado en los terrenos que tanteaba y obligarle a firmar un acuerdo de no involucrarse en ninguna guerra mundial.

**Casi no llego. Este capítulo quedó bastante corto pero tengo el honor de avisaros que ya tengo mi ordenador así que el próximo capítulo va a ser mucho más largo que éste ¡Bien! **

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que hayáis dejado review (Sobreviviente, Klan, OhIsobel uwu) y a todos los que siguen la historia ¡Ayudadme a apoyar a OhIsobel con su historia! **

**Isobel creo que más me motivas tú a mi que yo a ti uwu~ **

**Dato interesante: Sobreviviente, creo, vive en Polonia porque dice que los taxis de su ciudad son rosas(?) **

**¡Gracias y hasta pronto!**


	5. Boda, perversiones y Noruega (Parte 2)

Tal vez la primera vuelta en la montaña rusa estuvo bien, incluso la segundo y la tercera fueron pasables pero hay que ser realistas ¿Cómo no sospechar de las intenciones escondidas de ese maldito asiático después de la décima vuelta? Cuando la montaña volvió a parar se bajó decidido a no subirse más, pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos sin estamparse contra el suelo.

-¿Tan débil eres? –Río el hongkonés desde las alturas.

-Sólo cállate y ayúdame a levantarme – Gruñó "tiernamente" y cuando lo miró a la cara sintió un terrible escalofrío al ver la sonrisa maléfica que tenía el rostro del muy maldito.

-Tú lo pediste…-

Si Emil hubiese imaginado que lo cargarían como un saco de patatas probablemente lo habría mandado al carajo directamente sin dejarle argumentar un pío al otro, pero no sabía el terreno que pisaba (¿O tal vez sí...?). En cuanto lo único que pudo ver era el suelo y sintió su cuerpo más ligero su mente empezó a trabajar más rápido dándose cuenta de su situación. Con lentitud inspiró aire y gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones podían resistir, empezó a patalear y a insultarlo sin dar más resultado que la mirada extrañada de las personas de alrededor.

-¿Qué diablos haces, maldito violador? Bájame, bájame ahora mismo o te arrepentirás toda tu vida –Cada palabra la acompañó de una patada en sus costillas.

-Vamos, vamos, no te voy a hacer nada que no disfrutes.

Aún sin verle pudo sentir la media sonrisa del moreno lo que lo hizo sonrojarse a niveles insospechables.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde mierdas vamos?

-Al túnel del amor.

-Entonces puedo caminar solito… Espera ¿Dónde? –Y de repente entendió todo, el maldito brillo en la mirada cuando pasaron cerca de esa atracción y la cantidad de vueltas en la montaña rusa- Bájame, no voy a ir a ningún maldito sitio obscuro contigo ¡Déjame!

-Tranquilízate un poco, la vamos a pasar bien –Aseguró mientras le daba una nalgada con todo el descaro del mundo.

-No me toques así, suéltame ¡Lukas! ¡Lukas, por favor! ¡Hermano! –Gritaba cada vez más fuerte ¿Por qué todos los ignoraban? ¿Qué clase de gente había en Noruega? Mientras el islandés seguía maldiciendo a toda la ascendencia del tal Hong Kong, en alguna parte del mundo el radar de la cabeza de cierto rubio empezó a funcionar a una velocidad espeluznante y al cabo de dos segundos ya sabía dónde estaba su hermano, con quién y por qué debía ir a buscarlo.

Si alguna vez han pensado que los nórdicos son personas originales, empiecen a considerarlo de nuevo, la parte alta de la supuesta atracción decía "El amor es ciego" cosa que no emocionaba en nada al pobre Emil. En la fila de la atracción sólo había un par de personas por delante, eran una pareja muy tierna que simplemente los miró de reojo sin chistar nada o tal vez sí dijeron algo pero los gritos del albino impedían escuchar cualquier cosa. Hasta el encargado de la atracción casi impide que entraran.

-¡Oiga! ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Me quiere violar! ¡Llame a la policía!

-Déjele, esa es la clase de juegos que le gusta –Xiang hizo un gesto de importancia con la mano y sonrió inocentemente.

-Está bien chicos, pero recordad que la atracción no dura tanto como para tener sexo – Respondió el encargado aún un poco dudoso mientras los dejaba entrar a un bote.

-Lo recordaremos.

-¡Esto no..!

Demasiado tarde. Les había cerrado la puerta. Lo único que pudo hacer Emil fue tragar saliva y sentarse lo más alejado que pudo de su secuestrador. Cinco segundos. Diez segundos ¿Nada? ¿Qué le pasaba al hongkonés? Tal vez... Todas sus esperanzas se dispersaron cuando sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla, aún en la oscuridad pudo visualizar esos ojos oscuros. Sus ojos oscuros. Unos labios cálidos se posaron sobre los suyos y entonces pudo mandar a la mierda todo.

Ya fuera por la obscuridad, o porque de verdad habían sido muchas vueltas en la montaña rusa, le estaba correspondiendo. Se alejó cada vez un poco más de él hasta chocar con la pared de la cabina, pero el hongkonés lo recompensaba acercándose él. Iba a matarlo, en cuanto esa lengua dejara de intentar entrar a su boca y lo dejara pensar ¿De verdad el m%$·$ chino siempre había sido así de lanzado? Hasta ahora casi había mentalizado que sólo podría darle picos y ser extremadamente cursi, aunque no se quejaba… Mentira, si se quejaba, mucho.

Estaba comenzando a faltarle el aire, pero no iba a dejarle ganar. Piensa. Steilson por lo que más quieras en la vida usa eso que tienes entre los hombros, aparte de esas manos que acariciaban su cuello con suavidad, nunca había notado lo callosas que eran. Intentó empujarlo. Intentó voltear el rostro. Intentó colocar ambas piernas entre ellos. Fue cuando una luz se le iluminó por dentro, algo así como "¿Qué te parece si respiras por la nariz genio?". Eso le dio un rato para recuperarse entre beso y beso, hasta que una mano le agarró la quijada suavemente y le dio un momento de respiro.

-_Nora, nena, podrías intentar ser más colaboradora_

Nora… ¿Quién rayos era Nora? ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo? De la impresión el chico logró colar su lengua entre sus labios, pero todo el ambiente se había ido al traste y aquello le pareció tan asqueroso que su primer reflejo fue morderla.

-_¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, pervertido? –_Le espetó en noruego con una voz chillona y alarmada.

Una mano buscando algo, el sonido de desbloqueo de un móvil y el flash de la cámara fue todo lo que se escuchó en la cabina por un largo rato, ambos se miraban con cara de horror antes de alejarse lo más que pudieron.

-_Yo… Esto…_

-_Por favor, por favor no digas nada_…- Le cortó el islandés mirando sus manos.

Dos minutos. Dos minutos en los que Emil no podía dejar de torturarse así mismo, se sentía tan… Sucio. Había dejado que en un hombre extraño lo besara y todo porque pensaba que era Xiang, pero no había querido alejarse de él antes ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando del chino? No, tal vez era sólo curiosidad después de ese sueño tan extraño de esa mañana. La culpa la tenía la crisis económica, definitivamente, las crisis nunca te dejaban pensar bien. Por un momento se sintió otra vez como el niño pequeño que bajaba la mirada ante Lukas culpando al poco comercio que se hubiese comido todas las existencias de regaliz en la casa.

Un sonido detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se había terminado esa tortura. Suspiró al ver como se abría la puerta pero no se esperó que antes de que esta terminara una mano entrase y fuese directo al cuello del chico a su lado pasando por encima de él. Unos ojos negros que ardían se dejaron ver frente a él, pero antes de que pudiese decir cualquier amenaza el propio Emil fue lo suficientemente rápido para levantarse e interponerse entre ambos. Con una sola mirada toda esa energía que acudió de pronto se había desvanecido.

-Sólo quiero irme.

Eso fue lo único que necesito para que lo jalaran fuera de esa cabina a toda velocidad, casi no le dio tiempo de ver a la chica sonrojada que esperaba detrás de ellos, al payaso tirado en el suelo y el gran cartel de " El amor es ciego" roto en dos.

Estaban ya a punto de llegar a la furgoneta cuando Xiang se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento –Murmuró contra su cabeza.

-Olvídalo- El silencio se instaló entre ellos otra vez.

-Te llevaré a casa.

-¿Qué? – Emil se alejó del abrazo.

-Esto… Desde ayer en Nueva York no salimos de un problema para entrar en otro, no me había parado a pensar que tal vez no la estabas pasando bien o algo así –El asiático estaba totalmente serio, más de lo que él había conocido en ese tiempo.

-Shian Long, creo que ya deberías haber entendido que tomar decisiones por mí termina mal –Le apuntó con un dedo entre ambas cejas- Deja de comportarte como un sufrido, si tanto crees que ha sido tu culpa haber llegado hasta aquí entonces ajústate el cinturón y deja de quejarte, después de todo el único secuestrado aquí soy yo.

\- Emil –El asiático arqueó ambas cejas- Después de todas estas cosas tú… tú todavía no sabes mi nombre o algo así -El nórdico a toda respuesta simplemente le golpeo en el hombro y retomó el camino a la furgoneta con los brazos cruzados- Oye, Emil – El nombrado se volteó esperando alguna disculpa- Tenemos visitas.

Detrás de ellos un grupo de rubios entraba corriendo al parque de diversiones.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos… Muévete –Corrió hasta él y lo jaló hasta la furgoneta.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Emil simplemente miró hacia una de las pegatinas de la furgoneta y contestó de inmediato.

-Italia.

No se necesitó decir más.

_¿Quién está enamorando aquí a quién?_

_996_

-En otro lugar-

-Son demasiado lindos, pero creo que van muy lento.

-Van bien, tampoco vamos a ser como Mei y pedir que se casen ahora mismo.

-La agente M, es la agente M. Recuérdalo.

-Disculpa, capitana.

-No te preocupes, estás en entrenamiento.

-La agente M se va a enojar tanto cuando sepa de esta reunión.

-Agente L, fuera sentimentalismos, ella ya escogió su bando.

-Ahora, agente W, llama ahora mismo al agente de campo D y que prepare un salvoconducto para que esos dos puedan llegar hasta Suecia sin problemas.

-Sí, capit…

En eso la puerta de la habitación "secreta" se abrió mostrando a un muy confundido Hutt River.

-¿Wy? ¿Qué hacen todas estas chicas en el armario?

-¡Hutt! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Se supone que sólo pueden entrar las Salvadoras del Amor!

-¿Salvadora del amor? ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

-Lo siento, Hutt, sabes demasiado.

-¿Hungría? – No pudo decir nada más al caer al suelo por un golpe de una sartén.

-Rápido chicas, oculten evidencias. Hay que prepararse, saldremos en el próximo capítulo.

-Sí, capitana.

* * *

**No tengo perdón de Odín, ya lo sé ;-; **

**OhIsobel es la primera persona a la cual le debo una gran disculpa, rompí un poco la promesa... Pero prometo finalizar este fanfic para ti, lo juró. Tal vez este un poco oxidada con los personajes, llevo mucho tiempo alejada del fandom de Hetalia pero sé lo horrible que son las historias en hiatus así que me comprometo a actualizar todos los jueves y si Isobel actualiza haré doble capítulo. Muchas gracias a cierta persona de Perú que visitó la historia hace unos días y aunque no dio señales de vida me hizo muy feliz al saber que no estaba tan olvidada, los amo peruanos3.**

**¿Review? Nunca está de más, y motiva mucho aunque sea sólo una carita.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "UN DOMINGO EN IKEA"**

**Si los novios no van a su boda, la boda irá a ellos.**


End file.
